


【凜殤/浪殤】七罪

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 春夜並行的前傳。浪殤前提的凜殤約炮。
Relationships: 凜雪鴉/殤不患, 浪巫謠/殤不患
Kudos: 1





	【凜殤/浪殤】七罪

「唔、嗯……嗚……」  
……方才隔著窗櫺瞥見的春光，自己大概是再也忘不掉了。  
除卻細碎的低吟，手裡握著陰莖上下滑動的那人嘴裡近乎無聲地嘮喃著什麼。依凜雪鴉的觀察，殤不患嘴型看上去並不像是普通的呻吟……那麼，是人名嗎？  
肯定是被珍愛著的誰吧。或許，還是個男人。  
凜雪鴉暗自揣想。以殤不患的年紀來說，即便行走江湖不便娶妻納妾，有在意的女人也不是多令人意外的事情。  
但就在剛才、殤不患自瀆時可是把手指頭伸到後邊去了。若非遇上深諳此道的奇女子，殤不患有極高可能是有龍陽之癖的……至少不排斥吧。所以自己還有機會。  
然而，眼下化名鬼鳥的凜雪鴉暗地裡雖以盜賊自居，可隨意拾走他人的遺失物這等沒格調的事，掠風竊塵還是不屑做的。  
必得是殤不患自願才行。  
凜雪鴉刻意踩出幾下腳步聲，假意路過敲了敲木門，聽過屋內凌亂一陣，殤不患才紅著臉將門給打開。「怎樣？這麼晚有事？」  
……剛舒爽完也還是這麼不歡迎他嗎？凜雪鴉衝著殤不患瞇眼一笑，卻差點被殤不患夾住左腳──  
──沒錯。之所以是「差點」，也僅是因為凜雪鴉在殤不患開門的那一瞬間就料中對方必不會給自己好臉色瞧，因而立刻就用自己的腳卡進殤不患的房間裡。即便殤不患反悔想關門，總也不會在這個即將前往魔脊山的節骨眼真的使勁將自己腳夾傷。  
……因為殤不患是個溫柔的男人。  
「所以你來幹嘛？」  
「只是想聊聊天嘛。」凜雪鴉笑道：「丹姑娘畢竟是女孩子，在這深夜裡也不會與我開門相見。而其他人……你也知道吧。」  
雖然不曉得細節，但同行的其他人和鬼鳥間的關係……確實可疑。除了明顯對白髮男子懷抱敵意的殺無生與刑亥，殤不患說不出來是什麼，可行走江湖的多年經驗告訴自己，這個隊伍自成立之初，彼此的信賴關係便是搖搖欲墜的了。  
「快點聊完趕快回去，明天不是要趕路嗎。」  
「殤大俠還真是好心腸。但……人人都說鬼歿之地路途險惡。」大搖大擺地登堂入室後，凜雪鴉撐著笑臉，佯裝內心毫無波動的模樣坐在茶几旁的木椅上，道：「或許猶如誤闖桃花源的漁人，殤大俠闖得過，未必代表別人能過得了。」  
「雖是來到異邦無親無故，若將鬼歿之地視為阻隔災厄的天塹，或許心裡會舒暢許多吧。」  
「……說這個幹什麼？」  
凜雪鴉轉了轉手上的煙月。「唔，你身上大概有某種說不出口的麻煩……或者說，你自己就是容易惹事上身的體質？」  
「你好意思！就你最沒資格說！」身藏魔劍目錄這等秘密他不會輕易讓旁人知道。可先不說他在西幽的過去，光憑鬼鳥在樹下的那一頓胡攪，就害得他現在都還擺脫不了玄鬼宗的糾纏和……算了，丹家小姐的事他表面上是不情不願，但既然牽扯到神誨魔械，又得知了有覬覦它的惡黨存在，且丹翡那不諳世事的懵懂模樣也有點眼熟……殤不患自然無法坐視不管。  
「好好好，是在下的不是。」  
凜雪鴉用熄了火的菸管戳了戳殤不患的胸口，挑逗的意味不言自明。「那你需要補償嗎？比如──身體之類的？」  
殤不患嘖了聲，一把推開幾乎要整個人欺上來的鬼鳥，可是對方沾染在自己身上的那股若有似無的菸草味卻遲遲揮之不去，這讓他覺得有點……不，是非常困擾。  
可能東離人生性比較豪放吧。殤不患心想。看狩雲霄和殺無生的裝扮就能略窺一二了。而鬼鳥雖是輕浮，但或許東離風俗向來如此，他倆又皆為男子，甚至鬼鳥也未曾做過他想……一定是自己想多了才對。  
「你是煩人，但還不至於恨你恨到想要你的頭。」殤不患擺了擺手。  
凜雪鴉刻意抿起薄唇，腥紅的眼睛直對著那雙黑眸瞧，裝出一副渾然無辜的表情。「……唔，殤大俠怎麼這樣笑話無生呢。」  
「不是笑話。」男人咳了聲。「你和其他人的過節我全不知情、也與我無關。就是這樣而已。」  
「欸？」  
不知為何，聽到這句話凜雪鴉居然短暫地定格了那麼一瞬。  
對惡名遠播全東離的掠風竊塵而言，這是多麼難能可貴的一句話。雖然眼前的男人並不曉得他的真名，但這些日子相處下來，先不說自己，恐怕對方早也隱約察覺到除了涉世未深的丹翡與銳眼穿楊那初出茅廬的義弟外，他所聚集的這伙人絕非什麼善類、然而──  
……這男人真是有趣。  
現在凜雪鴉還說不上來心底這股異樣的感受是什麼，可哪怕殤不患絕非蔑天骸那類的惡人，他也篤定這位來自西幽的男人擁有值得自己消磨時間的價值。  
「可是剛才在下都看到了……難道你不癢嗎？」  
聽見凜雪鴉暗示自己已經把方才的自我安慰盡收眼底後，殤不患的臉瞬間就浮現赧色了。  
癢……什麼癢……莫非……！  
除了克制自己躁動的心緒，殤不患第一個反應便是對輕浮的華髮男子翻白眼。「你脖子癢的話我倒是有辦法，無生──」  
「別、別，無生的性子倔得很。」凜雪鴉連忙掩住殤不患的嘴唇。「好不容易用在下的人頭當餌唬住了，要是執意喊他過來，這好不容易湊齊的人馬不就要分崩離析了嗎？」  
「我對你的冒險隊伍半點興趣也沒有。還不如派幾個人保護丹家小姐，我自己去那魔什麼山的就可以了。」  
「可是在下擔心你迷路啊，從西幽迷路過來的殤大俠呀。」凜雪鴉一臉認真地說。「何況人多好辦事嘛。難道你以前就沒有什麼同伴，習慣獨來獨往？」  
「才不……會……」  
同伴的話，在西幽倒不是沒有。殤不患的腦中掠過一瞬那絳紅的身影。  
……只是自己不夠珍惜罷了。


End file.
